Blind - Violate Fan Fiction (American Horror Story)
by lleona
Summary: This is a mystery, thriller and love story about Tate and Violet. Expect the unexpected and enjoy :) WARNING: It will contain quite a few sexual scenes. Not all of them might be satisfying, depends on how you take it. Just warning you :)
1. Where is Home?

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"(strong***This is a very bad beginning, I know and I'm sorry. But if you continue reading I promise it will get better :)***)/strong/p

Just like every other morning, Violet wakes up to go to her university. It is nothing she enjoys to do but she really wants to graduate and become a lawyer. It is her second year and she has been living by her own for two years. Sometimes she wishes she had someone there who slept with her at nights and woke up with her in the mornings. Someone who drove her to school and picked her up to drive her home. In other words, a partner, a boyfriend. On the other hand, she likes being alone because there is no one yelling at her for having a messy room and there is basically no drama at all. Waking up she eats breakfast, brushes her teeth, changes clothes and walks out to the bus to get to her university. It is a bit windy outside but not too much. On her way to school she usually meets her friend unless one of them have been getting too much sleep. This time though, they are both there on the bus at the same time.

"Hey Violet". Her friend sits down beside her.

"Hi Cassie" she sighs. "I am so tired and I do not feel prepared for the exam, like not at all".

"Yeah, me neither. All we can do is try to do our best, right?"

"I guess you are right, you always are". They both laugh and then stay silent the rest of the way. At last, they have arrived. In only half a minute they have come inside their school and as the usual it is very quiet in there. They walk to their law class and wait for the exam papers to be handed out to them.

• • •

"How did it go for you?" Cassie asks Violet in excitement.

"Great!" she lies. "What about you?"

"I think I did pretty well actually" Cassie says glad. "But I have to get home now, I have to do some stuff, you know? I'll see you later". Violet nods and watches Cassie run away. Being alone makes her worry about the exam, she _knows _she failed this one.

_This exam is extremly important. If I do not pass it I will have to study an extra year. What should I do, what can I do?_

After a while of thinking and questioning she has finally got an answer. It might not be the smartest thing to do but it is her only way out so it is worth a try. However, it's not actually her first try, it usually works. She waits outside the law classroom for her teacher to come out. He is usually nicer to Violet than all the other students. She doesn't really understand why but she guesses that she is his favorite student. When he finally gets out of the room she stands in front of him and stops him from walking.

"Excuse me Mr. Styles but can I talk to you for a moment?" she asks.

"Sure, Violet. What's the matter?" he says with his deep voice. His name is Harry Styles and every girl at this school find him goodlooking. It is probably because of his chocolate brown hair and how it always looks messy. He has also got a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. Violet, realizing she was staring at him for too long, started to speak.

"I was wondering... I know I have failed the exam and I also know how important it is so..." she clears her throat. "I was wondering if I could do anything to pass it".

"I thought you knew that you could take an extra year to study?"

"I clearly was not clear enough. What I meant to say is that I am wondering if I could like, you know, like... give you something" she says in a shaky voice.

"V-Violet? Ar-are you trying to... bribe me?" the teacher asks in confusion and squints his eyes.

"I would not say it is a bribe, more like a trade".

"But you know this is illegal, right?"

"Yes, but it is not like the cops are going to find out about this, right? It is between you and me" she winks. The teacher looks around to see if anyone can hear their conversation.

"How much?" he finally asks with a smirk on his lips. Violet smiles at the teacher's question. She has succeeded.

• • •

Marina And The Diamonds' album is playing on her iPod while she is sitting on the bus on her way home from a bar. She thought that she deserved a drink after her successful bribery. It is dark and very late at night. Looking out from the window she sees the snow fall to the ground. It has been a while since she saw snow in her country, she is not complaining though. Snow is beautiful. When looking around in the bus she notices that she is the only passenger sitting in there, which is quite strange. When she takes this bus to get home it is usually full and being alone late at night makes her heart race. All she can think of is what might happen.

_What if the bus chauffeur takes me somewhere in the middle of nowhere? Maybe this was a plan, maybe he saw me earlier and decided to kidnap me._

The bus stops. She turns down the volume on her ipod and stares at the bus destination sign. Her heart beats faster within each second.

_This is not where I live. What am I doing here? Why is the bus turned off?_

She starts sweating and feeling like she is about to get a panic attack. Suddenly, she hears the bus chauffeur in the speakers:

"This is the last stop, you have to get off".

This does not seem right to her. This place is not where she lives and she could not have taken the wrong bus either, that would be weird.

"You have to get off the bus, lady. I am not driving further than this" the chauffeur says with a demanding voice. She takes off her earphones and turns her head to the left where she sees him stand right beside her. Before answering she looks up and down at him, checking what he is wearing and what his appearance looks like. His clothes look like every other bus chauffeur's clothes but although she is a bit frightened she can not deny that this young man looks quite good, in fact _hot_.

"Uhm" her voice rattles. "But I do not live here, this is not right".

"Well, that is none of my business. You have probably just taken the wrong bus, shit happens".

She does not answer him and gets up from her seat, slowly and confused. Once again, she stares at him. His dirty blonde, somewhat curly hair really catches her eyes. The contrast it gets by his dark eyes makes him look a bit mysterious and dangerous in a sexy way.

_I should not feel turned on right now, what is wrong with you Violet? This guy might be a rapist and you are standing here staring at him like he is the most beautiful guy in the world._

"Are you ok?" he asks and waves in her face.

"Oh, sorry I was just... um... thinking" she stutters out.

"Right now is not the right time to be thinking. Do you not think I have better things to do than standing here watching you look all confused?" he sighs.

"I am sorry, I will leave now."

She gets off the bus and feels the wind blowing in her face and the snow fall on her head. It is freezing and she has no idea what to do or where to go so she decides to sit on the bus stop bench. As she is sitting there and waiting for some miracle to happen she also feels like crying. Her eyes get tearful and it gets hard to breathe. This place is not familiar to her at all and there are no people around, except for the chauffeur but he does not seem so friendly. A couple of minutes later he gets off the bus too, looking at Violet. He puts his hand in his pocket and rummages inside it. It looks like he is trying to reach for something. Violet gets heart palpitations and feels terrified. The tears she was trying to hold back are starting to overwin her. One tear falls down her cheek. The hot guy is suddenly walking up to her and takes out whatever he was looking for from his pocket. Her body is shaking and heart racing even more.

_This might be it. This might be the day of my death._

"You forgot your phone on the bus" he says and reaches it out to her. She breathes out as her whole body relaxes.

"Oh, that is not a phone, it is an iPod. But thanks" she replies and takes it.

"Does that really matter?" he says but this time not as serious as the other times he was speaking, he actually let out a small laughter. A very cute laughter.

"Nah, you are right".

They stay silent for a moment and then he speaks again:

"So why are you still sitting here?" he asks and takes out a Marlboro Black cigarette pack out of his pocket.

"I do not really know. I guess I am just trying to figure out how to get home".

"If you really don't have anybody to drive you home-" he lits his cigarette, blows out the smoke and continues "-I can drive you home". He hands the pack to her and asks if she wants to smoke one, with resistance at first she then thankfully takes one and smokes it.

"That would be nice" she stops, wondering if he is as nice as he sounds like or if he is trying to trick her. "But how can I trust you?".

"You can't" a grin shows up on his face. For some reason, that sentence made her trust him a bit more. She stands up and they both get onto the bus. Although it is not legal to drive passengers wherever they want she enjoys the ride. When they have arrived to her street he stops the bus and walks out with her.

"Thanks for driving me home, um, what was your name?"

"Tate."

They both smile at each other and walk in different directions. He gets on the bus and drives away as she locks up the door to her apartment, walks in and closes the door behind her.


	2. Unknown Caller

It is 8 in the morning and Violet can hear her phone ring. She slides what she thinks is the snooze button and gets up from her bed. When looking at her phone to see the time she realizes that it was not her alarm that rang, it was a call from someone whos number is not showing. Several minutes later her phone calls again, this time she answers.

"Hello?" She waits for someone to answer but it stays silent. "Who is this?" The phone hangs up. She stares at her phone in shock. Trying not keep what just happened in mind she walks to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. She loves looking out from the window right next to the kitchen table when eating in the mornings. It is still snowing but she enjoys it. The sky is so bright and beautiful and it makes it even better that she lives on the 4th floor. Looking down she can't see so much, everything looks quite tiny. Although, there is someone dressed in all black standing right outside her apartment. She is too far away to see who it is but it is probably just a neighbor. Finishing her meal she gets up to take a quick shower so she can get to her uni in time. All done and ready to go she checks if she has got her keys in her pocket and walks out. The person who stood outside her window earlier is still standing on the exact same spot. In confusion she keeps walking her way past him to the bus stop. As soon she gets there the strange person turns around to look at her. She still cannot see who it is because of the scarf covering the face and the hat sitting on top of the head. But she guesses that it is a man.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Do I know him?_

The bus arrives and she gets on it.

• • •

Today was just like any other day at uni, nothing in particular happened. She spent time with her friend Cassie and had classes with her law teacher who obviously still has in mind the trade they made. As always, she takes the bus to get home and this time she makes sure that she has taken the right bus. Last time she was lucky she didn't get kidnapped. As she steps onto the bus she immediately recognizes the bus chauffeur's face. Yes, it was him again, Tate. Hoping he would not notice her she keeps walking towards the seats but suddenly hears someone shout "you didn't show me your ticket". She turns around and gives him the ticket quickly.

"Hey, it's you again" he grins.

_Fuck, was that neccessary._

"Uhm, yeah hi". She walks back to the seats and sees her law teacher, greets him and sits somewhere else. The fact that she finds Tate attractive does not make the situation less frightening or creepy. She does not want to have anything to do with him. "Trust nobody" is what she goes after.

Her phone rings and like earlier today the number is hidden. She picks up and answers.

"Hello, who is this?" She hears breathtakes on the other end. "I know someone is there, why don't you speak to me?"

"My bad, I was too busy staring at you" the unknown person says with a raspy voice. Her jaw drops.

"Excuse me, tell me who you are or I'll call the police!" she shouts. A laughter appears from the voice.

"Sweet angel, the cops won't find me no matter how hard you try" he ends the call and hangs up.

_What does he want from me and how does he see me?! Oh my God, do I have a stalker...?_

She decides to call Cassie to tell her what happened and luckily she picks up.

"Cassie!" she pauses "I think someone is stalking me. I'm scared and I don't know what to do" she speaks rapidly but low so no one around her can hear her.

"Are you dumb? There are no stalkers in this town. You are just being paranoid, stop worrying and get your ass to my place".

Since Violet lives only two blocks away from Cassie she will able to get there soon. She gets off the bus which also stays right there. No one is in it, not even Tate. She heads toward Cassie's apartment and right outside she sees someone familiar. That strange man with the hat and scarf, smoking a cigarette. To get into the apartment she has to walk past him, again. But this time she is actually terrified.

_Maybe he is the guy who calls me all the time. How did he get my number though? Who is it?_

All she wants to do is run away but Cassie is probably right, no one would stalk her, not in this town. Violet moves a bit faster and when she gets close to the man she stares into his eyes as he stares back. Her heart pounds so hard she is starting to sweat. Just as she has passed him she feels someone grab her around her neck and shove some fabric into her mouth. She tries to scream but ends up in failure. In just a few seconds she is lying on the cold ground, passed out.


	3. The Note

VIOLET'S POV 

"Wake up! Please wake up!" I hear someone shout but the voice sounds attenuated. I open my eyes slowly but I can't see anything but blurry figures. My head is pounding and I feel like everything is spinning around me. "Do you hear me?" The voice asks and I turn my head to look at the person.

"Who.. Are y-ou?" I eventually ask trying to focus my eyes on the person's face.

"It's me, Tate, the bus chauffeur. Remember?" His face gets clearer and I can finally see him.

"Tate..? What are you doing here? Where am I?" I mumble, still not really able to control my tongue.

"I saw you lying on the ground so I had to help you" he says with his face close to mine. I smell smoke from his breath. Realizing I am somewhere else than before I start looking around and I find myself in an apartment. Supposedly Tate's. There are very few furnitures and most of them look like trash. Guess I shouldn't be surprised since he works with driving people around the city. I carefully try to stand up with help from him and sit on his only couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asks with his husky voice which is really attractive.

"No thanks. I just want to know what happened to me. Didn't you see anything?"

"Well... I saw someone dragging you on the ground after you fainted so I went up to him and hit him really hard in the face" he responds and sits on the short table in front of me.

"What? Did you see who it was?" I ask completely terrified.

"No, I didn't" he answers short.

"But why didn't you call the police, are you out of your mind?! What if he is after me!" I speak without pausing. It is just too much for me to take in. Who is this man and what does he want from me? How come Tate is always where I am?

"Calm down. No one is after you, he was probably just drunk". I stare at him and don't enjoy the way he speaks to me.

"There is someone with a hidden number who has been calling me and acting really weird. I think he is stalking me" I say with concern but he doesn't answer. Something doesn't feel right, I don't trust this guy.

"I should probably go home now" I say and rise up from the couch.

"No wait, don't go yet. Stay here until tomorrow" he answers quickly.

"Um. Why would I do that, I don't even know you?"

"Please, it's late at night. You don't wanna risk anything happening to you".

"No, I'm an adult, I can be outside whenever I want. Thanks for the help but I'm leaving". I walk towards the door but before I can grab the doorknob I get pushed to the wall and Tate starts kissing my lips. He tries to enter my mouth with his tongue but I refuse. His body is pressed against mine as I try to push him away. He stops kissing me and I give him the hardest slap in the face I could ever give.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get your hands off me you pervert!" I scream at his face.

"Jeez I'm sorry. I thought you would let me since I saved you" he says with a voice that makes me want to slap him again.

"Oh so this is what it's all about, huh? You make me pass out so you can kidnap me and fuck me! Back off!" I scream even louder. My eyes are getting teary and I just want to go home.

"No! I didn't kidnap you I swear, I was trying to help" he keeps talking. Bullshit.

"Yeah, say that to the police" I finish and run away to get home.

• • •

I'm sitting on the bed in my room wondering if I should call the police or not. I am just so confused about all that has suddenly happened. I don't even know who to trust anymore. Where was Cassie when all of this happened? I mean, she knew that I was on my way to her place, she was the one who told me to come! Suddenly, I hear a sound coming from the front door. I turn the lights off and walk slowly out of my room. When I get to the door I see a small note lying on the floor in front of it. As I bend down I pick it up and read what it says.

_The cops won't find me. You wouldn't do that to me after what I did to you, would you, dear?_

My body twitches in fear as if I got an electric shock and I throw the note away. I run to my bed and start crying. I can't believe this is happening to me. Who would do this to me? I don't understand anything. It must be someone I know if they know where I live and as far as I know, the only people who know where I live are my best friend Cassie and all my teachers at uni. But hold on a second... Tate knows where I live too, he drove me home a couple of days ago. My body is shaking and there's a feeling in my throat as if something is stuck in it. However, I am still not sure. Tate told me he saved me and he was actually nice to me, until he tried to rape me though. Ugh, I can't figure this out! I decide to get some rest and think about it tomorrow instead, thankfully it will be Saturday.


	4. Unexpected

It is a Saturday morning and Violet is lying on her bed feeling exhausted. Although it is her favorite day of the week she just doesn't like today. She can't focus on being happy and satisfied after the note she got yesterday. All she does is think about it and wonder who it might be. But in the middle of her thoughts she suddenly hears a sound, it's her phone.

"Who can it be this time?" She mutters to herself. She lifts her right arm to idly lead it to her phone that is on her nightstand. When she feels it she picks it up. "Cassie? Huh" she says and then answers her phone. "What do you want Cassie?" she says immediately and still pissed off.

"Hello dear". The voice sounds familiar but it's not Cassie. It is a grown man.

"Who is this?! Where is Cassie?!" Violet quickly jumps up from her bed.

"Don't worry, miss. Your friend is sitting here right next to me. There are some words she wants to tell you" he says and Violet can't hear anything but quiet screams as if they are coming from distance mixed with heavy breathing. It sounds almost like Cassie is suffocating. "Well, not exactly words" are the last words she hears from him before he hangs up. She gasps with difficulty breathing. Her body tenses up and sweat drips down her neck and forehead. With tension and anger she throws her phone at the wall causing a loud crash sound. Ignoring what she just did she keeps her gaze at the wall. Her whole body weakens and she drops to the floor, sitting on her knees all alone, crying for help. He kidnapped Cassie. Nothing but regrets and guilt are running through her mind right now.

"This is all my fault. I should have called her earlier. Instead I assumed she didn't care about me. It's all my fault!" she shouts but her voice is shaky. She has no clue what to do. "Maybe I should call the police and let them track her phone number" she later figures out but then notices that she just broke her phone. Glass is spread all over the floor and pressing the buttons on the phone isn't helping at all. It is totally broken and cannot be fixed. "And of course I don't remember her fucking number!". Trying to figure out something else to do she then decides to write down some words on a small note:

_If you find this note, please look up a girl named Cassie Ward. She has been kidnapped and I can't find her. If you have got any information, contact me via my school, Barry University - Dwayne O. Andreas School of Law. My name is Violet Harmon. Thank you._

She puts the note in her shirt's pocket, not sure who to give it to, and with only one idea left in her mind she walks out and waits for a bus to come, hoping Tate is driving one of them. After waiting for two hours there is no sight of him. Just as she turns around to walk home she sees another bus coming and stays just in case he will sit in this one. The bus stops and the doors open, there he is. A sigh of relief leaves out of her mouth but at the same time she cringes seeing his face again after what happened earlier. She steps onto the bus and sits on the front seats.

"Tate" she begins to speak. He looks at her from the rearview mirror, not responding. "I'm still really mad at you but I am not here to scold you. The problem is that the person who tried to kidnap me has got my friend and I need your help to find her". He stiffens up and swallows air.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you" he answers.

"Could you at least try?"

"I'm not sure if I even want to help you, you kind of overreacted earlier" he cockily says.

"Are you seriously going to use that as an excuse not to help me find my friend who might get killed? You're so fucking selfish, God!" she says and steps off the bus on the next stop. But in all of a sudden an idea pops up in her head and she runs back onto the bus before it drives away.

"Tate, I'm so sorry. You are absolutely right, I overreacted".

"I don't believe you" he says without looking at her.

"I promise, I am truly sorry". She looks around to check that no one is hearing their conversation and continues almost whispering this time "being honest, I actually quite enjoyed the kiss you gave me". He now looks at her, with a smirk almost emergin on his lips confirming he believes her.

"Really?" He chuckles.

"Mhm, your lips felt so good on mine" she stares into his eyes biting her lower lip. He watches her lips and then looks up at her eyes again.

"I never got to know your name."

"Violet". They both smile at each other and she sits on the front seat until he reaches the last stop. They wait for the next chauffeur to take over and walk out.

"Well, since I am done with my job for today, how about you come over to my place?" Tate asks with a voice almost telling that it wasn't actually a question.

"Sure" she replies short. They walk to his apartment which is very close. When they have got in they take off their outerwear and Tate leads Violet to his room. Looking around she sees dark blue walls, one narrow window and a pretty large bed with twisted black sheets on it. The room is quite small but it's enough for living by your own. Both of them sit on his bed.

"So what about your friend?" He now asks.

"There's no way I will be able to find her, I broke my phone this morning so I don't even have her number" she sighs. "I just want to know who this stalker is and what he wants from us".

"I would gladly like to help you but I can't do much either, in fact I can do nothing" he stays silent for a moment looking at her and getting closer to her. "But let's forget about this for a moment, maybe if you focus on something else you will be able to come up with a solution later" he stares seductively at her.

"What do you mean?" she asks not really understanding what he is trying to point out. He snorts.

"You have never been touched before, have you?" Violet feels how her whole face is changing colors from white to red. Without adding more words, Tate leans towards her and pecks her lips. His right hand moves to her thigh and as he caresses it slowly he goes in for a deeper kiss. Violet who has truly never been touched, not even been kissed, feels her body getting warmer of the sweet kisses. Throwing her arms around his neck she rolls on top of him on the bed and continues kissing him. He wants to dominate so he rolls on top of her and goes down kissing on her neck and further down to her collarbones. The feelings she is getting from his soft kisses are giving her shivers down her spine and she is feeling turned on. She takes off her shirt and he takes off his. They both stop for a second to admire each other's topless bodies. "Wow" Tate lets out. "Your body is stunning". Once again, Violet blushes. "Aw, don't be shy, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed. I'm just really admiring your abs and those biceps of yours" she says trying not be a too easy target. He smiles and kisses her again, asking for entrance in her mouth with his tongue. Being a tease at first, she slowly opens her mouth and just when he is about to get his tongue in she closes it. She can't help herself from letting out a small laughter.

"Violet! Stop being a tease," he laughs. He tries again and this time she lets him in. Their tongues intertwined with each other is giving her butterflies in her stomach and her heart is pounding harder.

"Babe, I can feel your heart pounding on my chest. Are you nervous?" He asks with his cute brown eyes staring at her.

"No, I'm excited." She is just about to start kissing him again when the doorbell rings. She quickly gets up from his bed and puts on her shirt. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure. Stay here." He puts on his shirt and walks out of the room.

VIOLET'S POV

I can't hear what they are talking about but judging by the voice there is a man talking to Tate. It sounds like they are whispering so I push my ear to the door trying to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tate asks.

"Trust me" the man answers. "Just remember to keep an eye on her."

"I will." He shuts the door. _What were they talking about? Who is this girl he should keep his eye on?_

Forgetting I am still sitting by the door Tate comes in and sees me sitting there.

"Eavesdropping, huh?" He chuckles.

"Um, no I was jus-"

"Let it go, dear. Now where were we?" _Dear_. _That word sounds very familiar to me. "Dear" was what the anonymous caller and stalker called me. No one has ever called me by that name before._

I feel like I am going to throw up by the fear flowing through my body.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave," I say hoping to be able to escape.

"But the fun has just begun," he says pouting his light pink lips.

"Maybe some other time. I really have to try and find my friend." _That should be a good enough excuse for him to let me go, I guess._

"That Cassie girl? Cmon, let's face it. You won't find her!" My jaw drops.

"H-how do y-you kno-ow her n-name?" I stutter out.

"You dumb little girl. You want to become a lawyer when you can't even figure _this _out?"

"How do you know this about me?!" I shout feeling like I am suffocating by the anxiety I am getting.

"Oh God, calm down! I am just messing with you. I found this note on the bed, it probably fell out of your shirt when you took it off. Stop worrying!" he laughs loudly and shows me the note I had written earlier about Cassie.

"This is not funny! Of course I am worrying, what do you expect me to do?!" I say and rush out of his room leaving his home.

As I am waiting outside for a bus to arrive a car stops right in front of me. I jump in shock and feel my heart doing the same.

"Violet, what are you doing here all alone?" It's my law teacher, thank goodness. This is such a relief, I mean he is so perfect. His eyes, hair, lips, body, voice, _voice_... Whenever he talks to me I feel like I am going to melt.

"Mr. Styles? You scared me!"

"Yeah, I give that kind of reaction to most people," he laughs. _I don't understand why he would say that, he is gorgeous!_ "Do you need a drive home?"

"Sure, that would be much appreciated," I gladly say and open the door to his car to sit on the front seat. "Hey, have you heard anything from Cassie lately?" I ask, still worrying about her.

"I don't usually talk to my students outside uni and as far as I remember she was there yesterday?" I look down at my feet, embarrassed by my question. "Why? What's the matter?" He asks.

"I think someone has her trapped and I don't know how to find her."

"Why would you think that?"

"I have gotten unknown calls from some creepy stranger and this morning when I was going to call Cassie it was that same stranger who picked up the phone."

I am getting nervous remembering what happened. My stupid plan didn't work with Tate. I thought he would help me if I apologized. But I have to admit that I really enjoyed kissing him, there is something about him that makes me want to be around him. Maybe it's the way he smells or just the way he speaks to me with his perfectly shaped lips. No, I hate him. He doesn't care about anything else but his needs. Harry Styles is much better, however, the fact that he is my teacher ruins everything.

"Sounds really creepy. I wish I could help you but I unfortunately don't know what to do. I have less information about her than you do."

"Thank you anyway and thanks for the drive," I say and get out of his car. As I walk towards my home I feel something hit my head really hard and I doze off, again.


	5. Faceless

VIOLET'S POV

I'm half awake, feeling dizzy and my head hurts like hell. It's like a deja vu, I just experienced these same feelings not so long ago. Where am I this time, though? Can it be Tate again who "saved" me again? I don't really know if I should trust him or not. I open my eyes slowly and I see nothing but darkness. I feel my head aching due to the hit I got on my head. It felt like I got hit by a brick before passing out, I can remember that. When I try to reach my hand to the back of my head so I can feel if I am bleeding, my consciousness starts to become stronger. I suddenly realize I am stuck. I am not lying on the floor like that other time. I look side to side to see that my hands are cuffed from chains attached to the wall. My feet are also cuffed but I am still standing on the floor. _Where the fuck am I?_ I start panicking and get anxious. I try to break me out of these hurtful metal objects with all the strength that I have got, but of course, I can't. My wrists are bleeding because of the cuffs scraping them and it is giving me a hurtful stinging feeling. At least I gave it a shot.

After giving up on escaping I look around to see if the place looks familiar or if I can see something else at all. I squint with my eyes to hopefully see better in this darkness. There is something beside me, not very close but neither very far away. It looks like some kind of figure, a human, who also is stuck like I am. I try to focus on it more but the head is hanging down, looking like the person is sleeping. It is scaring me to see someone like this. Once more, looking closer, I see who it is. My heart skips a beat. The blonde wavy hair says it all.

"Oh God.. Oh no, no, no. Cassie?! CASSIE!" I shriek and again try to get my hands out of the cuffs. "Cassie, do you hear me? Please say something!" I burst out crying. I just want to run up to her and wake her up but I'm stuck and it is really irritating me. I hate this fucking place. Who even brought me here?

I hear a sound coming from the door on the opposite wall. The door throws open and another figure is standing there whom I cannot see.

"I see you have woken up, my dear". Ugh, of course it's him, the stalker. What could I honestly else expect? He disgusts me.

"Stop calling me that! I don't even know you!"

"Of course you know me, Violet. We have met many times" he says. I swallow the big lump in my throat when I hear him call me by my own name.

"Stop hiding and show yourself!" I yell at him and feel the curiosity take over my actions.

"I'll save that for later, angel" he says and shuts the door. I am now alone in this room with Cassie again.

"No, don't leave! Let me go, let me out of here!" I scream but I get no answer. _Fuck_. I turn my head to look at Cassie, she still has her head down. She can't be dead. If she was dead then I would be dead too. Maybe he gave her sleeping pills. I stare at the floor and remember everything that has happened these last days. Everything went so fast, I don't understand what it's all about. Why now, if he knows me? Hopefully Tate will come and rescue me, not that I expect it to happen but a girl can always dream.

"Vio...let."

"Cassie? Oh my God, you're alive!" I say and feel some kind of relief. Now that I can see her face I notice that her eyes look very tired but, you can't focus on that when you see how pretty her green eyes are. Somehow they look prettier than ever. Besides from looking tired she looks as beautiful as always. "I'm so sorry, I tried to find you but I didn't have any clues at all," I continue talking. She takes time before responding, just staring deeply into my eyes.

"We have to get out of here." _Is she crazy? There is no way we will be able to escape._

"Cass, do you know who the man is who is keeping us here?" I ask, trying to skip the unneccessary talks. I need all the information I can get.

"I'm afraid it is not only one man, but someone else too behind this. I have not seen their faces yet but I can tell I have seen them before." She sounds suspicious.

"Do you have any ideas?" It's going too slow, I want all the information _right_ _now_. But before she gets the chance to answer my question the door opens again. The man standing there walks towards Cassie, releasing her. His face is still not visible, but now that he is closer I notice that he is wearing a balaclava.

"Hey! Where are you taking her and why don't you release me too? Let me go!" He just laughs in response, causing me to feel more anger.

"You are a bit ... special, to me. I'll keep you here for a while," he smirks through the hole on his mask and leaves taking Cassie with him. Just a couple of minutes later, he is back again. He stands in front of me, face to face, so close I can feel his damp breath on my face. "It's just you and me right now. We are all alone," he stares into my eyes, moving his head closer to my ear. "Doesn't that give you any ideas?" He whispers in my ear.

"You fucking asshole! Don't you dare touch me!" I scream at his face, wanting really badly to push him away but these handcuffs are preventing me.

"Or what? You'll call the police?" I don't answer. "Didn't think so."

"What do you want from me?" I grunt.

"You know exactly what I want. Don't you think I deserve it after what I did for you?" My heart starts pounding really fast.

"Why do you keep saying that? What in the world could you have ever done _for _me?"

"You are really bad at guessing, which makes it more fun because I get to keep you longer." I spit on his face and the disgusted look in his face satisfies me.

"I'm not your pet! Sooner or later I will get out of this trap, and you will go to hell." He just laughs again. _What's so funny about this? Can't he see I'm dead serious?_

"Dear dear dear. _This-_" he pauses and opens his arms looking around the room, "-is hell".

Staring at me for a moment, he then walks up to me and unlocks my cuffs. My heart races not knowing what he is going to do, but I'm guessing it won't please me. I try to run away now that I have the chance but he grabs my arms and pushes me to the wall. He turns me around so that my back faces him and he locks me again. I let out a small grunt as he laughs at me for trying to escape. My hands are leaning against the wall and since I'm facing the wall I can't see anything that's going on. But in just a matter of seconds I feel him touching my waist under my shirt. I twitch to the sudden touch and his cold hands. He caresses my body and starts to take off my trousers. I can't do anything but cry because I know exactly what he is going to do. Then I cry even more when I realize that there's no way I can get out of this.

"Why are you crying? I'm not gonna hurt you. Or, maybe a little bit if you're a virgin," he says with a low raspy voice. The voice sounds so familiar to me but I still can't guess who it might be. I don't know why.

He pulls me closer to his body. His crotch pressing against my butt and I can feel him harden. I'm weeping to the uncomfortable touch and I shut my eyes.

_Think of things you like. What do you like Violet? You like snakes. Ugh, snakes won't help in this situation, anything else? Think think._

But I don't get any chance to continue thinking because in all of a sudden, I feel something inside me. I let out a high-pitched gasp in reaction. It's thrusting hard and is really hurting me. I have never felt something like this before. My small cries lead to loud screams. The man, now raping me, is just moaning in pleasure and ignores my screams. I feel sweat dripping down my arms, neck and back. I feel disgusting, gross. Everything is spinning around me and the moans coming from the man are slowly fading out.

• • •

I open my eyes, realizing I passed out during the horrible sex I experienced. My body is aching badly and I still feel grossed out. So this is how I was supposed to lose my virginity, isn't it great?

Instead of focusing on yesterday I try to focus on other things and then realize I'm starving. I also really need a bottle of water. My hunger is causing weakness in my body. I'm too weak to even try to break me out. Cassie really has to come and save me, she has got the chance now that she is free, or I guess she is. Also, this room is making me sick, couldn't they at least have put some colors or furnitures? I sigh in frustration. Suddenly, someone opens the door. I really hope it's Cassie this time, it would be a great relief. But I gasp in reaction when I see who it is.

"Tate..?!"


	6. Shocking News

VIOLET'S POV

I can't believe my eyes. It's him, he is the guy behind all of this, that motherfucker. "It has been you all this fucking time!" I scream as I try to hold back my tears. "You are a disgusting freak, why would you do this to me?" I growl and feel my strength coming back to my body. I have never been this angry in my life, never been so disappointed.

"No, Violet. You have to listen to me. I haven't done anything, I'm here to get you out of here" he whispers.

"Yeah right. An asshole, that's what you are!" I keep trying my hardest to hold back my tears. I won't let him believe I'm weak.

"Shh, please be quiet. They don't know I'm here. I'm going to save you" he says but I still don't truly believe him. This must be a trick.

z"That's what you said last time too and then you tried to rape me! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I didn't try to rape you. I'm sorry if that's what you thought" he says, still calm.

"Oh, really? Then what was that you did to me yesterday, huh? Explain that!" Never in my life have I shouted so loud nor felt so angry. My throat is getting soar of all the screaming.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stutters out. _Why doesn't he just give up already?_

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what you did and I have never felt so humiliated before" I say a little calmer this time, tired of screaming. Suddenly, Tate's eyes widen and turn to sad eyes. He stares at me as if he now understands my point. Just a second later his mouth opens slowly and he puts his hand on it.

"Violet... no... no. I would _never_ harm you" he keeps staring at me with a very shocked look in his face. "I'm so so so sorry. That should have never happened to you, you don't deserve this" he lets out and his eyes start glistening. Is he really about to cry? He must either tell the truth or be really good at acting.

"Ok, let me just ask you some questions before I decide to believe you. First one, where am I?" I ask to prevent myself from starting to cry with him. Of course, I am also curious to know where I am.

"You're in a basement under their house" he answers. How could I not notice that? This place looks abandoned and smells disgusting.

"Next question. How did you know I was here?" I ask with curiousity in my eyes.

"Remember that note you wrote about finding Cassie? I looked her up and apparently she lives here." _No, t__hat can't be true, he can't be serious._

"Wait what?" I ask fully confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" I try to stay calm but I am full of anxiety.

"You are in Cassie's basement, she is keeping you here." My eyes pop out, eyebrows furrow and my jaw drops.

"You're lying!" I shout, catching my breath before I continue. "Cassie doesn't have her own basement, she lives in an apartment." My confidence becomes stronger because I just proved that he is wrong. He really thinks I'm so stupid I would fall for his lies.

"Her apartment is applied on her mother's name but this house is hers. However, she doesn't live alone here, her father lives with her too." My eyebrows furrow even more and I stare with anger at Tate. I can't imagine that Cassie would ever want such horrible things for me to happen. But in all of a sudden, my face lets go of the tension when I think of Tate. He actually sounds like he knows what he is talking about. And the fact that he took time to look all of this up to find me is making me blush a little bit. _Tate, you really are cute one._

Yet, my mind can't take all of this in at the same time, it's too much. I thought me and Cassie were friends, but I guess not. I just don't understand why she would do this to me. What does she want from me?

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I'll get back here soon, I just have to find the keys to unlock your cuffs." He turns around to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Before you do that I want you to do something for me," I look at him lifting the left corner of my mouth. He doesn't answer but looks at me with a questioning face. "I mean, look at me. I'm stuck in these things and we are all alone in this room. Doesn't that give you ideas?" I repeat the balaclava man's words and grin.

"Are you being serious right now? They can come in here in any second. Don't you want to get out first?" I just laugh at how worried he is, it's cute.

"Cmon. I will get out, you're here, right?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea. You actually fit in these kinky stuff," he winks. A smile grows on his face, not a cute one but a lustful one. He walks closer to me and begins by kissing my jawline. I was for some reason waiting for this to happen again. My thoughts of him kissing me at his apartment earlier never went away. His kisses are so sweet and gentle. I know that this is really risky but I couldn't care less. If someone can make feel better it is Tate and no one else.

But he stops kissing me and stands straight up. "I don't think I have ever been this attracted to a woman before." My cheeks turn red but I don't want to seem nervous so I have to say something smart.

"Oh, so you are into boys?" I say with a sarcastic tone and he chuckles. His laugh is so adorable. Whenever he laughs or smiles I can see his dimples showing up on his cheeks. I can't believe it's possible for someone to be so cute and hot at the same time.

"Who knows what I'm capable of being into? All I know for now is that I'm really into you," he says with his husky voice. Once again, I blush. He knows that he is a charmer and takes advantage of it. I just can't get my eyes off of him, all I want for him to do now is to kiss me roughly.

"What are you thinking of, Violet?" he asks but doesn't give me the chance to answer. "Hmm, you want me to kiss you, am I right? You want to feel my lips pressed onto yours and taste me. You want me to hold your waist and softly kiss your neck. You want to wrap your legs around me and let me fuck you against a wall."

_Damn, he is good. Very good. So good it's turning me on, and I need him so much right now._ "Don't worry, I'll do as you please... after I have got you out of here."

"What? I thought we were going to do it now, I want you now!"

"I promise, I will make you feel better than you have ever felt before when you're out of here. We can do it in another basement where it's safer, if that's what _you__'re _into," he says winking with his left eye. He really is a tease._  
_

"Fine" I answer, making a tiny smile on my lips. He walks towards the door. "And thank you, Tate" I lastly say. He stops, turns around and smiles at me, then turns back around to walk out.


	7. Not Again

VIOLET'S POV

_He told me he would get back here soon. Why hasn't he come back yet? I can't believe he actually fooled me, again. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! I mean, which guy says no to sex just because he wants to save the girl? It doesn't make any sense._

I am so close to giving up on trusting him but then, in my surprise, I hear the doorknob being pushed down. He is finally here to get me out and I can honestly say I have never felt happier before. Maybe I should stop jumping into conclusions too quick.

"Tate! You're finally here!" I shout with a happy face when I see him walk through the door. However, his face doesn't look as happy as mine. In fact, it's the other way around. He looks sad, disappointed and as if he is about to cry. I wonder what happened to him. Didn't he find the key? No, that's not it. It's much worse than that. I can see that there are two people standing behind him. A male and a female, the balaclava man and Cassie, holding Tate's hands together behind his back. My heart has never pounded this hard and fast before, I feel like I am about to die. Tate was right, Cassie _is _behind all of this. She works with this faceless man and they are keeping me here. They have me trapped in here and now they are going to keep Tate too. I can't help but let out a loud and long lasting scream. I scream so loud my rib cage hurts and I start crying.

"Oh poor Violet. No one can hear your screams, the walls are isolated and no one lives nearby," the male says. I feel grossed out looking at him, remembering how he raped me. _Ew_.

"I'm sorry Violet, I couldn't help you," Tate says with such a disappointed sound in his voice. This is my fault, if it wasn't for me asking him to help me find Cassie he would never have been here in the first place. I don't deserve his caring thoughts, I don't deserve his help.

"No Tate, don't apologize. I don't want you to feel bad for trying to help, it's my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Cut the crap, you two. Your lovey-dovey talks disgust me. This is not The Fucking Notebook" the man wearing a mask says. I just give him a dirty look. Cassie hasn't spoken any words yet, she looks nervous. But I don't care about her anymore, she has betrayed me so I'll just ignore her. "Now, curly, I'll lock your hands and feet with cuffs, just like your girlfriend," he says to Tate.

_Girlfriend. _Huh, that word kind of gives me butterflies in my stomach. I never thought of him and I as a couple but I like it.

The masked man pushes Tate to the wall where Cassie was earlier "stuck". Where she pretended to be a victim, like me. I can't believe I fell for that stupid crap.

He presses Tate's arms to the wall as Cassie locks the cuffs on him.

"No! You can't do this to him, he never did anything to you!" I say determined.

"But neither did you, yet I keep you here," he winks through his ugly mask. _What's that supposed to mean?_

Tate just stays calm, trying not to provoke the man. Cassie, who still hasn't made a sound, walks towards me and stares right into my eyes with her face close to mine. I try not to break the eye contact because I don't want to seem like a coward but her gaze at me is freaking me out.

"What do you want?! Stop staring at me like that, asshole!" I yell in her face. She still doesn't say anything, instead she gives me a hard slap in the face. I moan loudly to the hard slap as I feel how my cheek turns red and numb. Then, she turns around and leaves the basement. My mind is lost in so much confusion, I literally have no idea what's going on. Everything just feels like a long nightmare and I want to wake up from it, hopefully lying next to Tate. Ugh, I guess that man might be right, I am imagining too romantic and unrealistic things, this is not a movie.

"I'm sorry, I just realized I haven't introduced myself to you," the man says. "You can call me... Casanova." _Ew, what the hell? Couldn't he think of anything better, seriously, Casanova? It's not like I came her by choice, he is no fucking Casanova!_

He walks up to me and cups his hand around my jaw. His face gets closer to mine and when I look him in the eyes I feel like I'm recognizing something about them. I have a strong feeling that I have seen these eyes before, but whose are they? He looks down on my lips and is close to kissing me.

"Don't touch her!" I hear Tate scream. His face has turned extremly red and he looks furious.

"Aw, trying to protect your girl, huh?" The man who calls himself "Casanova" says mockingly.

"Don't you dare do anything to her. If you want to hurt someone, do it to me." I get shocked in how protective Tate is, he really cares for me.

"When will you kids quit with that nonsense? Don't you realize you can't save her?" he laughs. "You're both stuck here... _forever_."

"We'll see about that," Tate responds, with a cocky tone in his voice. _What is he thinking about, there's no way we can get out of here?_

In just a matter of seconds I feel a hand in my pants and I gasp loudly. I wasn't ready for that at all. I want to throw up when I feel his touch on my lower region. It makes me so uncomfortable I'm about to cry. Hopefully, I do throw up so it all comes on his face. The man suddenly uses two of his fingers to shove them up inside me and it hurts more than ever.

_Oh God, please just let me die._

"S-stop!" I scream and cry out.

"I know you like it," he says, sounding like the pervert he is. I can see that Tate is crying, his eyes full with tears. I cry even more when I feel the fingers inside me getting shoved deeper in.

"P-please sto-op." I try to yell but all I can do is cry. He pulls out his fingers and licks them.

"I'll finish you off later, you taste amazing though. Too bad your boyfriend won't be able to taste you anymore," he says and glances at Tate. A grin grows on his lips as he walks up to him and starts feeling on his crotch.

"Get your hands off me!" Tate yells, looking confused and terrified.

"Really, Violet? How can you choose this guy over me? He doesn't even have a dick!" Tate looks so embarrassed and mad. He looks like he wants to punch him in the face and tries to break the cuffs but doesn't succeed. They both stare at me when my stomach starts growling. I haven't had any food for a week or so. I mean, I don't know how long I have been in here. "Oops, I forgot. I'll be right back with some food. I don't want you to die, yet."My heart drops. _Yet? W-what does he mean by that? Am I going to die here? _My body is shaking because of this horrifying man's words. I'm shaking so much I can hear how the chains attached to my cuffs are rattling. However, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea.

Now this room is left with only me and Tate. I breathe out, feeling kind of relaxed to be in the same room as Tate. He makes me feel safe. I look at him and he looks right back at me. We don't say a thing, just staring into each other's eyes. I am so fond of him. I noticed how beautiful he was from the first day that I saw him in the bus. It's kind of funny how I thought he was a bad guy because he has just proved me wrong. A little part of me still has hope for us to get out, I feel like Tate knows what he is doing. He is a smart guy and will sooner or later find a way to get us out of here, perhaps.

"I love you," he says, breaking the silence. My face turns straight, forming a poker face. _Did he just say that? _It feels like my heart is about to explode and my cheeks are burning. I feel something in my stomach that is making me very nervous but also happy. Goosebumps are covering my skin and I, for some reason, feel like crying. It's the first time I hear someone tell me these words.

"I-I love y..." I stop. I can't get the words out of my mouth. I have never used these words before and I want to make sure that I use them right. I want to make sure that I really love him before saying anything. He is staring at me as if he is waiting for me to continue my sentence but, I stay silent for a moment and I keep asking myself how I feel towards him. Then I realize what the truth really is.

"I love you too, Tate."

_**Sorry for this crappy chapter. I tried my best but, don't stop reading. More will come!**_


	8. Satisfaction

**WARNING! WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL SCENES.**

"Lunch is here!" I get pissed off when I see who walks in through the door. He ruined the most perfect moment in my life. I don't care that I'm locked in a basement, it was still perfect. The only thing making it more perfect would be a kiss, but that's impossible since we can't move from our spots.

"Hey, you! Tell me, why am I even here in the first place?" Tate asks immediately._  
_

"You didn't listen to what I told you to do. You betrayed me," he answers with all seriousness and feeds us with some vegetable soup and bread. I feel so confused.

_What is going on? What does he mean by "you betrayed me"? I have to know who this man is. How does he know all of us? It can't just be a coincidence. He must have known Cassie and Tate from before, or else it wouldn't make any sense. Well, apparently he is Cassie's father so that explains that. But what about Tate? And me? How does he know the both of us?_

While all these thoughts are running through my head and I'm enjoying the food, I lose my appetite when I see the next person walking into the room. It's Cassie. The man stops feeding us when he notices her and walks out to leave her with me and Tate.

"Hello, my friend," she finally speaks.

"Don't call me that, we are not friends," I answer, staring at her with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh no, how can you say that? I thought you liked me," she says, pouting her lower lip. I can sense the sarcasm so badly it makes me ill.

"You think you're so funny, Cassie. Tell me, why are you keeping us here? Why are you doing this to us?" I ask, looking furiously at her.

"Short and simple; he was bored and I was bored."

"Bored, really?!" I have the biggest urge to hit her in the face and break her perfect little nose. "Fuck you then!"

"You're hilarious, Violet." She laughs. "But your boyfriend doesn't seem very amused so I'm just gonna help him a little bit." She licks her lips as she keeps her gaze on Tate's eyes while walking towards him. She stands in front of him and slowly bends down on her knees, touching his body. He shuts his eyes as if he is praying for help.

"Cassie, please no. Don't do this, you know it's wrong."

"I don't care about what's wrong or right anymore. I want you and you can't stop me," she says with an annoying tone in her voice.

"You're gonna regret this, you know? When I tell everyone about this," he says to her. I have seriously no idea about what's going on but I can tell that something isn't right here. There is something they all know, that I don't. But what?

"But you know what the funny part is? You can't tell anyone about this, because you are going to stay here until the day that you die," she says and gives him a huge smile. He mutters under his breath. I try to grow some strength to break the chains but Cassie has already started unbuttoning Tate's pants. She caresses his crotch and licks his boxers with the top of her tongue. Tate bites his lower lip so hard it's bleeding, and I can tell that he is trying not to get hard but, he can't help it. When he sees the bulge that is growing on his boxers, he lets out a groan and sighs. He looks so grossed out.

"Sweetie, don't be upset. I've done this before and I'm really good at it," Cassie says looking up at him with a seductive look in her face. I really really want to kick her head off and mash it right now.

"He doesn't want you to touch him!" I yell at her.

"Why aren't you working as a comedian? You are really funny, you know?" She says to me with a face that can't look more serious. "However, I can't remember one guy who has refused me to blow them off." _Holy crap, she is worse than I thought._

"Just let her do it, Violet. We can't do anything about it."

I give him a "did-you-actually-just-say-that" look but he doesn't seem to care anymore. Tate looks at me with an exhausted face expression, as if he is giving up. But no, we are not going to give up. I put all my trust on him and I won't let him give up on getting out of here, no matter what this bitch does to us.

"See? I told you he wants it." Cassie keeps rubbing on his bulge and pulls down his boxers when he has gotten harder. I shouldn't be watching this but it's hard not to.

When Cassie puts her lips on his top I feel something burn in my chest. I suspect I'm feeling some kind of jealousy. It's weird but, I also feel turned on. I keep watching her doing her thing as she starts licking up and down his length and then puts it all in her mouth. Something suddenly tingles in my lower region. _Fuck, why does this have to be so hot?_

He is deep inside her throat and she looks like she is choking but she keeps going. You can tell she has done this many times before. Tate seems to enjoy it at the same time as he looks like he wants it to end. I hate that he likes it but it would be weird if he didn't. It's pleasant after all, I guess. Cassie goes deeper and faster, moving her head back and forth. I can hear her gagging to the hits on her throat from his length. Then she pulls it out of her mouth and strokes it fast. Tate's face now looks like he is ready to come. He lets out a small moan and shoots his load on her face as his body relaxes. She licks around her lips and looks at me.

"I'm so sorry." Tate looks at me with his shining puppy eyes and I feel so bad for him. I wish I could do something about this.

"Mmm... What a sweet and lovely taste," Cassie says and grins with a satisfied look in her face. She stands up and pulls up Tate's pants. "Don't worry, Violet. When I come back I'll give you something special too," she says and leaves. My stomach starts aching and I'm feeling nauseous. The way she said that tells me it's going to be something bad, something _really _bad.


	9. Freedom

TATE'S POV

It has been over three hours since Cassie was in this room, I can feel it. Violet and I only talked in the first hour but it didn't go so well, having a conversation with her. She has been standing in a state of shock since the last words came out of Cassie's filthy mouth. I have been trying to calm her down but I figured it is a bad idea. She just gets angrier when I try to help and I don't want her to feel worse than she already does. She has been through enough and part of it is my fault. I pity her when I look at her eyes and how they shine like new polished glass. I have to do something about this. I have to get her out, no matter what happens to me. I'll wait; forever if I have to. Her life is much more precious than mine, and it always will be.

"I'm gonna save you," I say after the two long hours of silence we have had. She looks at me with a surprising face, like she wasn't ready to hear that. I immediately start pulling on the chains attached to the cuffs on my wrists and I pull as hard as I can. I clench my muscles and hold my fists really tight as I use all my strength to break the chains. It hurts like hell but I won't stop. I won't stop until they break, until I'm free. I keep pulling and pulling and I feel the metal hitting my wrists as I keep going. My skin is slowly peeling off and small scars are starting to build on my wrists.

"Tate! Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Violet shouts but I ignore her. Nothing is going to stop me from saving her. She means too much to me, even though I haven't known her for so long. She is just something special, I can feel it, too. I growl and make all kinds of noises as I try to free myself. Never in my life have I strained myself this much. Sweat is dripping down my whole face and body. I'm sweating so much the basement is getting damp. I pull more and more and my wrists are starting to sting really bad. Blood is dripping to the ground that I'm standing on. For each pull I make, the blood coming from my wrists is rushing faster and the puddle beneath me is getting larger.

"Please, I beg you. Stop hurting yourself! Let's just face it Tate, we're stuck here forever..!" Violet screams and starts crying. Her cries are so sad and filled with pain. It makes me want to save her even more.

"It can't be impossible to break the chains, I won't let it be!" I scream back and feel the dryness in my throat. I'm losing so much water from my body that it causes me to dry out. I feel exhausted and my head begins to ache. The muscles in my arms are aching too due to the intensity of my pullings. But I must keep going. I'm almost there, I know it. I hear the chains slowly starting to loosen from the wall, it gives me more strength and power. I can do this, I know I can. Even though I'm bleeding like a stuck pig I'm still going to make it. I only need four or five more pulls until freedom.

"Oh my God! It's actually working!" She says and the excitement and belief in her voice makes me stronger. I just want her to be happy.

"C'mon... c'mon...!" I huff out and give the chains my last pulls. I groan loudly and suddenly, I feel something; like I'm moving in slow motion. I feel relief, free and like I'm flying. My arms feel like they're floating and I exhale slowly as I relax my whole body. I drop to the floor and take a break. I need air. My hands are shaking and when I finally look at my wrists I can see the red, fresh scars on them. I feel so dirty and exhausted, I could really use a shower and a bed right now. However, it's not over yet. We are still stuck in here and I'm still not fully released. My feet are also cuffed but this won't be as hard to break since my hands are free now. I succeed to pull the chains off after some tries and now I'm finally free. I start smiling which causes me to almost cry. I have never felt happiness like this before, never felt hope like this before.

"Tate! Y-you're f-free. I-I-" Violet stutters out but I interrupt her sentence by running towards her, giving her the biggest hug I could ever give. The cuffs are still stuck on my hands but it doesn't resist me from holding her close to me. My arms around her tiny little waist and my hands stroking on her back is the best feeling I could ask for right now. Her hair is slightly oily and dirty but so is mine. Although she is not the cleanest right now, there are luscious hints of vanilla and fruit in the way she smells. I sink my face into her hair and gently touch her neck with my lips.

"Oh dear. I love you so much," I whisper right under her earlobe. I can feel the shivers rushing through her body due to the vibrations of my voice on her skin. She likes it, and so do I.

"Mhh, Tate.. I love you too." Her voice sounds beautiful when she talks like this, it's so soft and wonderful. Less than a minute ago she was anxious and whining. But now, she knows that I'm about to save her and I know that she feels safe in my arms.

"You're going to be free now too. Just be patient," I say as I release myself from her body. The stinging and aching I earlier felt on my arms and head is slowly vanishing. What I'm feeling at this moment is euphoria; none of this pain I have can ruin what I'm about to do. I grab the chains, one by one, and pull them off. Around ten minutes later, she is finally free. Her face lights up and her lightbrown tinged eyes are shining of joy. She scans her own body like she is wondering if this really has happened. I smile of delight watching her sweet and adorable reaction.

"You were right. You actually, like really, freed me. I don't know how to thank you Tate.. I just- you are my hero!" She jumps up on me and hugs me of graditude. I hold her with my arms and put her down carefully with the smile still glued on my face.

"No need to thank me. Now let's get out of here so we can live happily ever after, just like in the movies," I say and we both chuckle because of the cheesiness in my sentence. I grab her hand and intertwine her thin and smooth fingers with mine. We walk out of the creepy basement we've been trapped in for too long and inhale deeply as we feel the fresh air blow on our skin. I never thought I would feel this nostalgic for breathing some air. I squint with my eyes to avoid getting too much sunlight in my eyes since I am not used to it anymore after being stuck inside a dark basement.

"Mmm.. This feels amazing," Violet says as she keeps breathing in the air with her eyes shut. The smell of nature also feels great. Not being able to go outside for a while can really cause you to appreciate the outside more, just like I do now. After a couple of minutes of being lost in my thoughts I come back to reality.

"We have to get going, quick, before they are coming back," I say, this time lowering my voice. Violet nods and we start walking away from the house which is quite plain. It's just white and a little rusty, nothing in particular that catches my eye. We keep walking faster and faster and I feel my heart jumping of happiness and excitement. I still can't believe this is happening.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I hear a voice behind us scream.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," I say in a rush as I start running with Violet. When I look behind me I see the balaclava man and Cassie running after us. For each step I take it seems like they are approaching us even more. My breath is getting cut off and I keep gasping for air. My legs feel weak and I'm very dizzy. I almost feel like I'm not going to be able to keep running.

"Stop running! You're not getting anywhere!" The man screams. "You little fuckers!" He screams again but his voice sounds louder. I watch Violet as she lowers the speed of her running when she notices that I have stopped. I want to tell her to keep running but I can't get anything out of my mouth. I turn my head around and the last thing I see is the black mask on the man's head before I pass out.

**Reviews please? Would be much appreciated :)**


	10. Lost

TATE'S POV

Just as I'm about to open my eyes I can feel that I'm lying on a bed. It's so soft and comfortable. I haven't felt this warm and happy in a long time. This tingling sensation I feel in my stomach is literally one of the most amazing feelings I know of. It just makes me feel safe knowing I'm lying on my bed. Especially after everything that has happened. I'm enjoying this moment too much to even think about how I got here. I keep my eyes shut and hug the pillow my head is resting on. I bury my face in it to feel the smell of the sheets. I kind of like that smell, it makes me feel like I'm home, even if I'm not. Actually, I thought I was home-until now. You know when it's your bed and when it's someone else's bed just by the smell of it. This bed is not mine. It's not a hospital bed either because they make me sick, ironically. My chest is tightening due to my realization. I quickly open my eyes up, like I just had a nightmare. Then I quickly get up from the bed to check it out. However, it is not the best thing to do after waking up from a syncope. It makes you really dizzy and your head starts aching, just like it's doing to me now. I hold my hands onto my head and press on it to push the dizziness away. Finally, I feel normal again. I flicker with my eyelids before looking around in the room. I notice that it is very small. It looks like an abandoned room or like those rooms they have at asylums. There's only a bed with plain sheets and grey narrowed walls. No window whatsoever. I am sweating and starting to panic. I really don't like this place. It's even worse than the basement I was in. Sounds crazy, I know. The thing is, I am kind of claustrophobic. Not extremely claustrophobic but enough to panic in small rooms. As soon as the feeling gets worse I rush to the door to open it up. Though, It's locked. I try to use the strength that I still have to pull the door open-using the handle and my right foot pressed against the door. I pull all the way I can as I'm getting real tense. Suddenly, I fall to the floor, landing on my butt, as I watch the handle fly off the door. I fucking broke it, goddammit.

"Heeey! Is there anyone there?!" I shout hoping for someone to open the door up. I wait approximately 10 seconds before shouting again. No one answers me though.  
"Where the hell am I?" I whisper to myself and turn around to explore the room thoroughly. There's not much to explore, however, except under the bed. I sit down on my knees with the denim jeans that I have been wearing for over a week now and bend over so I can look for what's under the bed. Amazing view. Dust, dust and more dust! I guess I was almost right about the room being abandoned. I take one last look before deciding to get back up on my feet. Suddenly, I get the feeling that I actually saw something under the bed. I feel sort of confused but because I'm so curious I just need to check it. Once again, I bend down to take a look. There's something stuck under the actual bed, between two of the five wood planks that it has got. I must have been too disgusted by the dust under it that I didn't take good notice of it. I pull it out with a little strenght added and I finally have it in my hand.  
"A bobby pin? This must be a joke," I huff out out of disappointment. I don't get why there would be a bobby pin stuck under a bed, I mean how did it even get there? Anyway, I throw the bobby pin on the floor and sit on the bed. I put my elbows vertically on my thighs with my head leaning on my hand palms. Sitting here, I just think and try to focus on how to get out. Somehow, I start thinking about Violet in the middle of my thoughts. I'm worried about her. What happened to her after I passed out? Did she keep running like I wished for her to do or did she stay? Honestly, I just hope she is alright. I can stay in this room forever if it means I'll save her. But I don't know how she is doing so I _have _to get out. I'm back on my earlier thoughts and thinking about saving Violet, if she is in danger, motivates me to get out even more. This feeling I get is almost like I have gotten an adrenaline rush. My body and brain is alert and I finally have the answer.  
"Bobby pin! Of course!" I say with a smile on my face and rush to the spot where the bobby pin landed. I must admit that I feel a little bit like a genius right now. Almost like I'm in the Da Vinci movie and have to break the code. Danger and mysteries have always had a small special place in my heart. I pick up the bobby pin and walk to the door. There's this trick I learned from a childhood friend I had, Richard, that can open doors with the only help from a bobby pin. I have never used it before because I have never had the need to but this time I'll finally try it for the first time. I follow the steps Richard told me and hold the bobby pin inside the keyhole as I twist it around a little bit. In just a matter of seconds I hear that amazing sweet click-sound that makes you know that you have succeeded. My body shivers of excitement-almost done. I pick up the broken handle and put it back on the door so I can open it up. When I let go of the handle it drops to the floor again and I chuckle. I'm finally out of the room. The place I am in looks like a villa. Guessing from the close distance between the roof and my head I must be upstairs. The house is quite big now that I realize. I walk forwards and I can see stairs going down. I'm not so sure if I should go down yet so I take a closer look on the upper floor. There are two other rooms up here as I can see. I walk into the first one and notice that it's a bathroom. The bathroom, unlike the room I woke up in, is really fancy. If I had time I would maybe take a bath in the jacuzzi but I have more important stuff to do right now. I walk towards the last door and when I walk into the room my jaw drops to the floor. Before my eyes I see a collection of amazing and beautiful rifles hanging on the walls. I find them very fascinating since I love guns and the sound of them. My dad used to take me out-once in a while-to the woods and shoot some wild animals, it was awesome. This place is so cool it makes me feel nostalgic. I wonder what else this house has. But, as the genius person I am, I take one of the guns with me in case I meet some unwanted people in the way. I could really use it to save Violet too. Before stepping out of the room I open the wooden bureau standing in the center of the floor and take out some ammo. I load the gun and walk out, still feeling the adrenaline rush in my veins. The stairs are taking me to the hallway downstairs. I walk slowly with quiet steps as I carefully look around the house. Looking around for a while it suddenly hits me. I know this place, I know this house, I know who lives here. I can hear the sound from a TV coming from the living room so I walk into it. I walk as quietly as I can but the woody floor under my feet _has _to make a squeaky noise. The person sitting on the couch turns around to face me and I point the gun towards her head immediately.

"Caught you," I say and smile at her filthy little frightened face.

"Tate.. p-please don't do this. I'm so sorry" she says with the worst acting I've ever seen in my life. She is utterly disgusting.

"Shut up Cassie. I'm taking away your life, for good," I say and pull the trigger. Boom and she's dead. I watch the blood stream down her forehead and down to her mouth. I actually did it, I killed her. I'm not quite sure how to feel about this since it all went so fast, but I absolutely don't feel regret. Does this make me cold-hearted? No, it can't. I mean I love Violet with all my heart. She is my only one.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ASSHOLE!" I hear a manly yell behind me. I turn around and see the man with the mask.

"Should that really be coming from you?! And do you ever take that stupid mask off?!" I shout back at him.

"I thought it was that girl who had broken into the house," he answers a bit calmer this time. "NOW GIVE ME BACK MY GUN!" He says and gets back to not being calm.

"W-wait.. So Violet is still here? Where is she?! Tell me or I'll shoot your head off you fucking prick!"

"I'll never tell you where she is. Just give me my gun back, child," he says and grins from that ugly little hole in his mask. I just chuckle at how stupid he is.

"Or _what_?" I say and grin back at him.

"Or.." he says but doesn't continue speaking. He crouches slowly as he keeps his gaze at me and I watch his moves.

_Where is he going with this?_

He slides his hand under the carpet and takes out something small and black. It's a gun. He literally has guns every where and it's starting to creep me out. Without giving him the chance to even hold it correctly, I aim at his foot and shoot it. He lies down on the floor with his hands holding his foot and weeps of pain. I was just going to shoot him again and kill him but I got a better idea when hearing his small sobs. I am going to make those small sobs into big sobs. I shoot his other foot so I'm sure he is in real pain and won't be able to reach for his gun. He weeps louder and screams. I never thought I would say this but it is really satisfying to physically hurt someone you truly hate. And when I say hate I mean that I feel absolutely no compassion or love towards this person, at all. I put down the rifle and take the gun he had pulled out because it's easier to handle. I drag his body with me out of the house and I take him to the basement, hoping for Violet to be in there too. Luckily the door isn't locked so I open it and walk in with the damaged man with me. I look around but see no Violet, only a chair. I guess he prepared it so he could hurt me while sitting on it. My heart starts pounding out of anxiety and my chest tightens.

"Where is she?!" I yell at the man.

"I told you, I'll never tell you!" He yells back. He is really getting on my nerves.

"You're annoying, you know that right? If you're not going to tell me where she is then how about you sit on the chair over there and wait for me," I say and drag him with me to the chair. He is a bit heavy but not too heavy. I am actually quite strong if you have not noticed. I spy a rope hanging on the chair, this was definitely prepared. I start to laugh really loudly. His plan is such a failure. I make him sit on the chair as I tie his hands behind it.

"Untie me, son of a bitch!" He shouts but I ignore him and leave. I have to find Violet.


	11. Game Over

**_Before starting this new chapter I just want to inform you that this is going to be the final one of this story. I had made plans to make it longer but I'm getting tired of it and want to write a new one. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, leave comments when you're done. Thanks!_**

TATE'S POV

Violet. That girl. The girl I in the beginning never thought I would feel for like I do now. The girl I had never expected to come into my life and actually _mean _something to me. It's strange, you know. This is not like me. I have never felt love for someone. Not my friends, so to say, nor my parents. Everything I have been doing in my life is serving people, the ones who suppose they love me when they really don't. Everyone I get to know or already know only utilize me for their own advantages. Just because they are psychos they had to ruin it for me too. I think I would have been a much better person if it wasn't for them. I would have felt love much earlier if it wasn't for them. But ever since Violet showed up in my life something has changed. I feel different, much different. I guess it's good, a little odd though. But I truly love her, that's for sure. The only person I want in my life is _her_.

So I go out of the basement where I left the masked man and start looking for the one I love. It really pisses me off that he didn't just tell me where she is. It's not like he has any chance to get out of his trap and when I find Violet I can say that I have truly won this "game". What a loser. Anyway, I keep walking around inside the white villa with hope of finding her. I check the livingroom and find Cassie on the same spot I shot her which I almost forgot I even did. I'm still not feeling any regret though, she got what she deserved. After staring at Cassie's pale and bloody face I check the three toilets, four bedrooms and all the other extra rooms the house has, for some weird reason, but no one to be found. The whole house is empty, excluding myself then.

"Violet?! Vi? V?! Vee-vee?" I call for her in different names hoping for an answer. I chuckle a tiny bit when I realize how cheesy those names are. _V__ee-vee_. But I soon get back to the seriousness and almost feel a bit miserable because I literally have no clue where she is. I cannot see her nor hear her. I have no hints or anything at all that would help me. I suddenly start feeling ill and burst into tears. My eyes are swelling as tears are rushing down my cheeks. I sit, leaning towards a wall next to a corner with my whole body crouched. I feel so ill I'm almost about to puke. I'm not familiar with these feelings. It feels so weird and abnormal. Is this how it feels like to love someone? Is this what emptiness feels like? Or is it just plain fear I'm feeling? I cannot tell. Everything I'm feeling is just so mixed and it's making me unstable. I need to get back on track and get up on my feet. She is worth fighting for so I will. All I want right now is to throw myself in her arms, hug her tightly and breathe in her girly scent coming from her brown and shiny hair. I would normally never admit this but when I hugged Violet in the basement I felt so safe. I felt like I was home. And that's why I know that she is the one. I need her. The thoughts of her always make me stronger so I immediately get up from the floor and continue searching. She has got to be somewhere.

I walk upstairs again and look around carefully. When I look up at the ceiling I notice a door-like entrance leading us up to the attic of the house. How could I have not seen this earlier? I make my way to the bathroom where I remember seeing a ladder before. Bringing the ladder with me I set it on the ground right under the door and climb up on it. With a few pushes I open the attic door up and sigh out of relief. I just feel more and more successful for every step I'm taking. My excitement rises and I rush into the attic and look around for Violet. It's a very dark place, smelling like drain mixed with rotten eggs and a small hint of dust. I cannot help myself but sneeze around four times before being able to carry on my hunt.

"Is anyone here? Violet, are you here?" I say squinting with my eyes as I'm trying to see what's in front of me. I don't want to accidentally trip on a snake or something, you never know, this place looks even more abandoned than that room I woke up in. I call for her a couple of more times but get no response. I'm freaking out and grabbing my hair, pulling it real hard as I'm growling of madness. "Where did that son of a bitch hide my girl?!" I scream and start kicking on things I can't see. I run back down from the attic and continue running out of the house. I can't take this anymore. When I turn my head around to watch the forest standing not so far away from me, I stop running. I stare at the trees and the beautiful nature and as I'm staring I'm wondering if Violet maybe did run away. Maybe she did survive and that man is just messing with me. If she did, I'm glad-but also a bit sad. I was hoping she would get back for me and maybe help me. But I guess I did not mean anything to her. It's not coming as a surprise to me, I'm used to people not loving me. It still hurts though, because I love her.

I sink my face in my palms and close my eyes so I can take deep calming breaths. I still have a task to complete, I have to kill the masked man. I just have to calm down so I can make it good. I keep breathing softly and slowly in and out with my eyes shut. My legs are feeling weak and I'm feeling sleepy. I could fall asleep right here and right now. It's so calming and lovely to breathe in the smell of the flowers from the outside. In-and out, I breathe. My whole body is feeling as light as a feather and if I could I would be flying right now. My calves suddenly start tingling and I giggle. As time goes, the tingles are feeling more like hard grips on my calves and I immediately open my eyes up. I look down on my feet and can see hands holding my calves. I gasp and try to jump out of the grip but fall to the ground with my stomach instead. I squeal to the hit that the ground gave my chest and it starts aching as my body is being dragged on the grass and into the basement.

"Let me go!" I shout as if it would help. I try to turn around to see who it is but the way my legs are being held is preventing me. Who can it possibly be? I know I tied the masked man's hands really tight behind the chair. There's no way he could have got out of it.

My body is still being dragged inside the basement and when I can finally see the chair I can still see the masked man sitting there. But if it isn't him dragging me then who..?

"W-who are you?!" I shout at the person dragging me all over the place. As predicted, I get no answer. The masked man who is still tied says nothing either. I twist my body to release myself from the hard grips and the hands finally let me go. I turn my body around to face the person and I widen my eyes to the surprise. The face is hidden, under a mask, just like the other man. They look like twins judging by their clothing. Balaclava masks on their heads and black covering clothes on their bodies. I'm so confused. Am I on drugs or something?

"Caught you again, boy," he says with pride. I am still in confusion though, I don't understand how this happened and why there are two masked men.

"How?" I ask. "How did you do this?" He laughs at my question.

"This is not the first time I have been catching people," he says.

"You mean kidnapping you sick fuck?!"

"Hey hey, watch your mouth boy. Remember what I told you about using bad words?" He says with a jeering tone. God, I hate him with a passion. He walks up to me limping with his leg. It was him, he was the man I shot earlier in the house. But he was also the one I tied on the chair. He has replaced himself with someone else! That jerk!

I follow the man's hand with my eyes and I see that he is slowly putting it behind his back. He pulls something up and aims it at me. It's a gun. I carefully get up from the cold hard basement floor with my arms up in the air and walk backwards. I don't like guns being aimed at me. I don't like feeling threatened.

"If you dare to touch me I'll shoot your head off," he says with anger filled in his throat.

"I-I promise, I won't defy you," I say with my innocent voice. It's just an act though. Seeing his gun remembers me that I also have a gun tucked in my pants. I actually stole it from him but he obviously has tons of them. I try to act cool and play his way until I get the chance.

"Stay here," he demands only standing two inches away from my face. I nod and keep my hands up. He turns around, apparently forgetting I also have a gun, and now I take my chance. I quietly put down one hand and pull up my shirt from my back. I pull out the gun and walk quickly up behind the man's back and hold my other arm around his neck. I aim the gun at his temple right next to his eye.

"I'm not taking orders from you you son of a bitch," I growl and feel the adrenaline kick in my veins. I finally get to take off his mask and I do it quickly.

"HARRY?!" I hear the person from the chair shout.

"Violet?!" I shout back with a smile on my face. She is alive, she is a_live_!

"Tate oh my God. I'm so sorry I did not say anything. He threatened me to kill you if I said a word," she says, shaking in her voice.

"It's all going to be fine now. I just have to kill this asshole," I say with the gun still aimed at his head.

"H-Harry.. Why..? I never thought you were such a horrible person. I-I don't know what to say," Violet sobs out from her mask.

"Shut up little girl. I only had my job so I could fuck cute girls like you. Being a teacher gives you a lot of private information about people. If you were smart enough you would have figured that out already," he lets out from his filthy mouth. I take a harder grip around his neck and spit on his cheek.

"Any last words before I paint this room with red?" I say giving him a last chance to say something smart.

"I wish Cassie was my only child."

Boom. A red puddle of blood grows on the floor. I run up to Violet and untie her from the chair and take off her mask. We don't say anything to each other, instead we kiss. We kiss for a very very long time and we don't let go of each other. We embrace this moment of joy and giggle in between our kissing. Relieved that this madness is finally over. I'm just going to have to explain a lot to her later when she realizes what Harry's last words really meant. I'm sure it will still work out though, because I love her and she must love me too.

The End.


End file.
